


MARCELINE

by SPOOKY_JANELLE



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Adorable Protective Boyfriends, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Character, Polyamory, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPOOKY_JANELLE/pseuds/SPOOKY_JANELLE
Relationships: Harvey Kinkle/Sabrina Spellman/Rosalind "Roz" Walker, Prudence Night/Ambrose Spellman, Theo Putnam/Robin Goodfollow
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

  
⠀┊ 𝐌𝐀𝐑𝐂𝐄𝐋𝐈𝐍𝐄⠀┊

  
⠀

┊𝐓𝐇𝐄𝐂𝐇𝐈𝐋𝐋𝐈𝐍𝐆𝐀𝐃𝐕𝐄𝐍𝐓𝐔𝐑𝐄𝐒𝐎𝐅  
𝐒𝐀𝐁𝐑𝐈𝐍𝐀 **SOULMATE AU** ⠀┊  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
❝ _I dreamed of becoming important_  
 _to someone. Someday._ ❞  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
✰ ⋆ ⠀┊ **CAST** ⠀┊ ⋆ ✰  
  
  
  
  
  


╰ _𝘈𝘕𝘠𝘈_ _𝘊𝘏𝘈𝘓𝘖𝘛𝘙𝘈_ ╮

_AS_

✰⋆𝐌𝐀𝐑𝐂𝐄𝐋𝐈𝐍𝐄𝐃𝐀𝐑𝐊𝐕𝐀𝐍𝐄⋆✰  
  


⠀┊ **_THE FAERIE OF DARKNESS_** ┊

  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
❝ ** _We're just vessels. And even when we're told_**  
 ** _we're special, as I was, as you would've_**  
 ** _been, we're still just vessels, for them to_**  
 ** _take, and take, until we're empty, and_**  
 ** _alone. So, count yourself lucky. You've_**  
 ** _cheated the game, and won without_**  
 ** _even knowing it...._** ❞  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. PLAYLIST

  
✰┊ 𝐌𝐀𝐑𝐂𝐄𝐋𝐈𝐍𝐄 ┊ ✰

✰┊ 𝐏𝐋𝐀𝐘𝐋𝐈𝐒𝐓 ⠀┊ ✰  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Marceline** **_||_** _WILLOW_ ****

 **Live Like Legends ||** _Ruelle_

 **Everything Black** **_||_ ** _Unlike Pluto_

 **Paint It, Black ||** _Ciara_

 **Bitches ||** _Tove Lo_

 **Blood // Water ||** _Grandon_

 **Lover To Lover ||** _Florence + The Machine_

 **Orange Juice ||** _Melanie Martinez_

 **Crossfire ||** _Stephen_

 **Karma** **_||_** _MARINA_

 **Black Sea ||** _Natasha Blume_

 **Always** **||** _Gavin James_

 **Bad Idea ||** _Ariana Granda_

 **Play Me Like a Violin** **_||_** _Stephen_

 **Prom Queen ||** _Molly Kate Kestner_

 **If I Killed Someone For**  
 **You** **_||_** _Alec Benjamin_

 **Self Control ||** _Bebe Rexha_

 **What I need ||** _Hayley Kiyoko_

 **Play With Fire ||** _Sam Tinnesz_

 **Feel Something** **||** _Jaymes Young_  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Night With You ||** _MØ_

 **Go Fuck Yourself ||** _Two Feet_

 **Dark Side ||** _Bishop Briggs_

 **WYA ||** _Carlie Hanson_

 **I Did Something**  
 **Bad ||** _Taylor Swift_

 **Raise Hell ||** _Dorothy_

 **Straight To Hell ||** _LOVECRAFT_

 **Daughter Of Darkness ||** _Halestorm_

 **Struggle ||** _Tove Lo_

 **You Should Be Sad ||** _Halsey_

 **Ex's & Oh's || ** _Elle King_

 **Stay Happy** **||** _Au/Ra_

 **Sexual ||** _NEIKED_

 **Calm Down ||** _Krewella_

 **Alone - Restrung ||** _Alan Walker_ ****

**Soap ||** _Melanie Martinez_

 **Most Girls ||** _Hailee_ _Stienfeld_

 **I'm Yours ||** _Alessia Cara_

 **Compass ||** _Zella Day_

 **Marceline** **Part Two** **_||_** _WILLOW_


	3. EPIGRAPH

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I update every Tuesday!


End file.
